Incomplete
by LyaraCR
Summary: Quando algo importante se quebra, podemos ver o quão raro é ter algo tão puro... Será que mentir vale à pena?


Romancinho água com açúcar pra quem gosta... Espero que tenha ficado bonitinho... Comentários são bem vindos!

---

_**Incomplete**_

---

Fechou a porta às suas costas. Olhou em volta. Estava sozinho. Seu coração apertado gritava à todas as forças que havia sido sua culpa, sua e de mais ninguém. Finalmente o havia conseguido afastar, como sempre quis, para evitar que aquelas coisas acontecessem. Ou talvez não quisesse de todo. E como várias outras vezes, haviam brigado. Porém como nunca antes, uma briga feia, onde disse preferir-se sozinho do que ao seu lado. Aquilo doera. Doera verdadeiramente. Muito mais do que podia imaginar. Sabia que havia pegado pesado, mas infelizmente, fora necessário para proteger o que ainda restava entre eles.

— Dean...

Sussurrou seu nome. Não queria ter dito tantas coisas que o pudessem magoar seriamente como havia feito. Estava arrependido, sufocado em suas próprias mágoas. Sua culpa, sua culpa. Talvez haveria sido mais fácil se falasse a verdade. Tudo bem, talvez Dean nunca mais quisesse olhar para sua cara, do mesmo modo que agora, mas ao menos não o haveria magoado como fizera. "Droga! Porque diabos eu nunca consigo fazer a coisa certa?" Questionou-se estava sentindo-se aniquilado, drenado, como se uma grande onda houvesse acabado com todas as suas forças para seguir em frente... Lembrou-se das próprias palavras... "Você não me serve de nada! Só sabe beber, se envolver com centenas de vagabundas e deixa todo o trabalho pra mim! Dean, tá na hora de você crescer, e não vai ser ao meu lado. Não mais. Ache outro para usar de escravo. Eu estou indo embora."

Olhou para sua mala feita. Era para ele ter desaparecido. Não Dean. "Não precisa Sammy... Eu estou indo embora. Pode ficar e ligar para o Bobby, para alguém... Pode ficar com o carro também. Só preciso que me dê algum dinheiro para pegar um ônibus..." Lembrou-se de sua resposta. Chorou mesmo não querendo fazê-lo. "Eu não quero seu maldito carro, Dean, não quero que se faça de coitadinho dessa vez, não mais. Basta! Toda essa chantagem emocional não vai funcionar, não dessa vez!" Deixou-se escorregar em direção ao chão, suas costas em contato com a madeira fria da porta. Lembrou-se de Dean ter lhe atirado a chave do Impala, lembrou-se de atirá-la de volta aos pés do mais velho e cuspir mais centenas de impropérios, mandando-o sair e nunca mais voltar. Estava magoado, decepcionado consigo mesmo... Aquela vida que levava, era perfeita. Mesmo com seus sentimentos ocultos fazendo-lhe sofrer cada vez que via Dean com elas, tratando-as como ele queria ser tratado... Isso era uma coisa que podia superar, mesmo que não quisesse, mas precisava de todo esse desastre?

Decerto não, mas Sam sempre será Sam... Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde tentaria resolver as coisas de maneira impensada, de súbito, cometendo um daqueles erros terríveis que se é capaz de cometer apenas uma vez na vida... E agora, finalmente havia conseguido fazê-lo. Queria se socar por isso... Agora ele estava longe, decerto com ódio de sua pessoa. Não tirava sua razão... Precisava ter dito tantas coisas, diminuído tanto o mais velho?

Não. Claro que não.

Mas teve medo, muito medo, medo de perdê-lo para sempre com a verdade. Preferira mentir, e como John sempre dizia, às vezes a mentira sai mais cara que todas as verdades juntas...

— Dean...

Sussurrou seu nome mais uma vez. Precisava achá-lo, falar com ele, contar a verdade... Precisava ao menos fazê-lo entender que não queria dizer aquelas coisas, que no fundo, apenas o que queria dizer, era "Eu te amo"...

Levantou-se de súbito. Olhou em volta. Precisava ligar pra ele.

Correu até seu celular, discou o número do mais velho. Decerto não esperava que acontecesse o que aconteceu...

— Por que diabos está me ligando? Não se cansou de falar tantos impropérios bem na minha cara, Sam? Por um acaso ainda quer dizer algum que esqueceu pelo telefone?

— Dean, por favor, me escuta... Você precisa me escutar!

Não queria que o mais velho percebesse suas lágrimas, mas soluçava. E esconder aquilo foi impossível. Conseguiu a atenção do mais velho.

— Está chorando?

— Não importa... Me escuta, por favor...

— Certo...

Quem era Dean para negar algo a Sam quando o mais novo chorava daquela maneira... Lembrou-se das poucas vezes que o viu daquele modo... Tinha algo errado naquilo tudo. Sam não usaria dessa artimanha para conseguir sua atenção e machucá-lo mais tarde.

Houve um breve silêncio entre ambos. Nem mesmo o motor do Impala parecia existir.

— Dean... E-eu... não queria ter dito aquelas coisas... E-eu — Sam soluçou antes de dizer mais qualquer coisa. Dean podia até mesmo vê-lo sofrendo do outro lado da linha. — E-eu... Não queria ter usado o meio que usei...

— Eu sei que você não queria Sam... As pessoas nunca querem dizer nada... Principalmente depois que dizem...

— Dean... Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas... — soluçou novamente. Sua voz tremia — Por favor... Volta pra cá... E... se quiser ir embora depois, e-eu.. Não posso te impedir, mas... Preciso que escute umas coisas... Preciso que fique sabendo delas...

— Sam, acho que não vou voltar.. Não quero me sentir pior do que já me sinto... E-eu... Preciso ir...

— Dean! Não!!

Fitou o telefone mudo. O mais velho havia desligado. Droga... Jogou o aparelho contra uma das camas e se jogou na outra, por fim, desfazendo-se em lágrimas até ficar exausto e apagar.

---

Abriu a porta. Havia levado a outra chave por engano, havia se esquecido de entregá-la na recepção antes de sumir dalí. Já era noite.

Adentrou o ambiente e fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava escuro. Muito escuro. Será que Sam havia resolvido ir embora? Praguejou-se por um instante antes de ver o corpo de Sam sobre a cama, no canto do quarto. Parecia adormecido. Vestia a mesma roupa de quando ele havia saído. Aproximou-se com cautela. A luz do poste atravessava a janela e iluminava sutilmente a face do mais novo.

Estava marcada por lágrimas. Com uma expressão de tristeza, cansaço... Dean se sentiu mal por aquilo. Mas não.. Não podia sentir-se. Fora Sam quem o expulsou dalí.

Afastou-se e tropeçou em algo, acordando o mais novo com o barulho.

Sam levantou num só movimento e pegou a arma que jazia embaixo de seu travesseiro.

Quando seus olhos focalizaram o mais velho, surpreendeu-se, ainda assim mantendo o cenho franzido.

— Dean?

O mais velho não sabia o que dizer. Por isso permaneceu impassível.

— O-o que... Está fazendo aqui?

— Você pediu pra voltar... Eu voltei.

Disse soando mais frio do que pretendia. Praguejou-se mentalmente por tratar Sam daquele modo.

— E-eu...

Sam não sabia o que dizer, por onde começar.

— Me desculpe...

Levantou-se. Foi até o irmão. Mesmo no escuro, podia ver a frieza nos olhos do mais velho. Não parecia Dean. Parecia outra pessoa, alguém decerto desprovido de sentimentos.

— Por que tudo aquilo?

Dean começou. O mais novo pretendia falar algo, mas não tinha nada além do assunto principal em mente. Não podia agir como um descontrolado e jogar a verdade na cara do outro sem nem ao menos prepará-lo para isso.

— Eu te fiz uma pergunta...

— E eu estou pensando no que responder pra você...

— Sam... Só diga por que me chamou de volta...

O mais novo sentiu o coração doer. Não pode se conter. Abraçou Dean, quem ficou sem reação.

— E-eu... Só não sabia que ia ferir você desse modo usando apenas um pretexto.

Soltou em sussurros, como se não fosse para o mais velho ouvi-lo.

— Pretexto Sam?! Que diabos você quer dizer com pretexto?

— Não me faça explicar, por que... Pode parecer estranho, m-mas... E-eu precisava te afastar.

Sam estava chorando. Dean já havia lhe acolhido entre seus braços.

— Por quê? Porque fez isso, sabendo que ia doer tanto, não importasse o motivo?

— P-por que... Eu não queria ter que te dizer, m-mas... — soluçou e afundou a face na curva do pescoço do mais velho — E-eu te amo, Dean... E... e não é do jeito certo...

Ficou em choque. Suas mãos que acariciavam as costas do mais novo pararam.

— S-Sam... Eu não tô entendendo nada...

— Não é pra entender, Dean... Não é... E-eu... simplesmente te amo...

Beijou o pescoço do irmão, que já estava molhado com suas lágrimas.

— E.. Não tem como seguir sem você.. Eu fiquei preocupado se caso eu.. te contasse e você fosse embora, me odiasse... E-eu morreria... Porque sem você, eu não sou um ser humano completo...

Aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Sam refletiam todas as coisas que mal sabia sentir pelo mais novo.. Todo o ódio se dissipou, dando lugar a uma onda de lágrimas silenciosas na face do primogênito Winchester...

— Está tudo bem agora?

Sam perguntou. Dean apenas meneou a cabeça numa resposta positiva. Quem era ele para falar num momento como esses...

E depois de algum tempo, quando lábios se encontraram devagar, um pouco perdidos de início mas logo se acertando, tiveram a certeza de que agora, sem mais mentiras, estavam sendo eles mesmos, e tudo estava bem...

Fim...


End file.
